Dreams
by Loveless12789
Summary: WARNINGS: USUK, FrUK sadly , character death, etc., etc. Enjoy!


It's been 20 days since Alfred died.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

_Why did it happen? How did it happen?_

Arthur walked down the street. It was raining. It had been raining that entire day. This stupid, dreaded day. He walked back to the home he and Alfred shared. He didn't want to go back. Not with this memory. But he had to.

He _needed _to.

He needed to feel like Alfred was there with him.

He stood in front of the door. He wasn't ready to go in yet. It took him the longest time to build up the courage to do so. He unlocked the door and stepped in.

He released the breath he was holding in. He walked to the living room, then the bedroom. He walked in and sat on the bed. It didn't feel right without Alfred there bugging him to wits end.

He got undressed and put on a plain green pajama set that Alfred would hate.

He grabbed the fluffy pink unicorn that Alfred won him at the fair the day he died. He told Alfred that he hated it, but he secretly loved the hell out of it.

He laid down, cuddling with the toy. "Why do you always have to be the hero?" he sobbed into it. "Why?"

He awoke with a jolt. "Whoa, whoa, Arthur. Calm down." That voice was to familiar. He looked over to his right, where the voice had came from. "Alfred?"

"Uh, yeah? You say that like it's a bad thing."

He's alive. "You're alive!" Arthur yelled, hugging him.

Alfred hugged back. "I hope to god I am. Or this would be awkward."

Arthur smiled to himself. "Just don't die." he said, hugging him tighter.

"I'm a hero. I can't die! Oh, I'm taking you somewhere today. Get dressed."

They got up and waked to their shared closet.

Alfred grabbed a pair a jeans and a hoodie. Arthur grabbed a fancy ensemble.

They walked down their street, hand and hand. Everything was good. "Where are you taking me?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

"I'm taking you to the fair that's in town!"

"A fair?"

"Yeah, you know, with rides and-"

"I know what a fair is, Alfred." Arthur said cutting him off.

"Then why'd ya ask?"

"It just seems weird, that's all." Arthur said, knowing that the day Alfred died was the day they went to the fair.

They continued down the street, stopping at one and traveling down it, the carnival music getting louder. They continued to walk further until they stood at the gates. Alfred paid, something unusual of him.

"So, why are we here?" Arthur asked.

"I dunno. It just seem like something fun to do."

"Hn."

"What?" he said, annoyed with my tone.

"It's typical of you to take me somewhere loud."

"How about I make it up to you. I'll win you that unicorn right there."

I turned around. There was a bright pink unicorn hanging from the tent.

"This is all too familiar.." Arthur said.

"What'd ya say?

"Nothing."

"So, it's a deal then?"

Arthur looked at the unicorn. "Fine."

They walked over to the tent. Baseball. Should be easy for Alfred.

"Oh, this is gonna be easy!"

Arthur knew he would say that. It was a short time until he had the unicorn in his arms. He loved the thing. But, he couldn't let him know that. He held the toy limply in his arms. "Great." he muttered.

"Don't you like it?"

Arthur looked at him. "I will, in time." he said, shooting Alfred a glare.

Alfred frowned. "I try to do something nice, and you don't appreciate it. Thanks."

Arthur ran to catch up with him. "I do appreciate it, Alfred. It was really nice of you." He leaned in and gave Alfred a small kiss on the forehead. "Really nice."

Alfred blushed and looked away. "I'm glad you like it."

Arthur smiled.

They started walking again. They played more games, and sat down. Arthur's arms were over-flowing with prizes. "I think we should take a break."

"M'kay. But, while you rest, I'm riding that." He pointed to a roller-coaster.

"Okay. Have fun."

And Alfred walked off. Arthur looked down at his hands. 'This is getting way to familiar. Everything has been falling into place. The fair, the unicorn, the roller-coaster.. Everything.' Arthur thought. 'I'm reliving the day Alfred died.'

"Why, hello, beautiful."

Arthur looked up, knowing Alfred didn't have a French accent. "Who are you?"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, french gentleman. You?"

"You don't need to know my name."

"Ahem."

Arthur looked over. Alfred was standing there, arms crossed, obviously not amused. "I'll be going now, Francis." Arthur said, linking his arm with Alfred's.

"What was that about?" Alfred asked, still not amused with the ordeal.

"I honestly don't know. He just walked up and started talking."

"Hn, well, let's just forget about it then."

"Perfectly fine with me."

They walked more into the fair. "Artie, I'm bored."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I do."

They started walking out of the fair and down the street. The music went away after a moment. They kept walking until stopping at the door. Alfred unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind them, not locking it. No house ever got broken into before in the neighborhood, they didn't mind leaving the door unlocked. They got changed and sat down on the couch. Well, Arthur sat, Alfred flopped. "Whatcha wanna do now?" Alfred asked.

Arthur thought for a moment. "I have something perfect that we can do."

He walked over to the movie cases, carefully choosing the scariest one. Once he found it, he put it in the player. He walked back over to the couch. Alfred grabbed the remote for the television and turned it to the input that made the disc play. When he saw what movie it was, the remote fell out of his hand. He looked at Arthur. "I really hate you."

"I love you, too."

They watched the movie, Alfred holding on to Arthur's hand for dear life, but surprisingly not looking away from the screen.

Neither of them heard the door open. But, Arthur heard the person walk across the floor. "Alfred."

"Hm?"

"There is someone in the house."

Alfred sat still, not even blinking. His eyes got wide when he heard the slightest breath that didn't come from either of them.

"Who's in here?" Alfred said, in what he calls his 'total hero' voice.

"Ah, so you detected me. Congratulations."

French accent.

"Oh, it's you Frenchie." Alfred snarled at the voice. "Come out and show yourself."

Francis walked out of the dark. "Bonjour."

Alfred growled and stood up. "Why are you in my house?"

"Why, came here to play with your beautiful friend." Francis said, eyeing the Briton.

"You don't touch him."

" Ohonhon, then this isn't going to end well."

The frenchmen held up a gun. "Don't let me play, and this will be in your head."

Alfred gulped. "Arthur, I'm your hero. I'll protect you from this insane creep. I won't die. I can't die." he said, knowing right then and there, he could die.

The words rang through Arthur's head. The same words he said as he died. "How sweet. I'm sorry, but those were the wrong words. Goodbye."

_Bang._

The shot left ringing in the Briton's ears. He dared to open his eyes, what lying in front of him not a beautiful site.

Alfred was lying on the floor, gasping for air. His hand covered the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Alfred!"

Alfred looked at him. He looked back at the wound in his chest. "I.. guess.. I couldn't protect.. you." he gasped.

Arthur ran to him. "Alfred, god damn it, why do you always do this?" Arthur screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm your.. hero. I'm supposed.. to."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Alfred said, kissing the Briton.

The pulse stopped. Arthur sat there, still not believing what just happened, even though he's seen it twice.

"NO!" Arthur screamed. The Briton looked around him. He was in his bed. He heard a laugh from the other room. He got up, and followed it.

He went to the kitchen. The frenchmen was sitting on one of the barstools. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"So, you break into my house?"

"I figured it would be the only way to see you."

"Get out."

"No, not until this." Francis kissed the Briton. It took a minute for Arthur to figure out what was happening. He pulled away and punched him in the jaw.

"What was that for?"

"You break in my house, kill the man I love, and you expect to get anything out of me? Are you daft?"

"Oh, you just made a wrong move. Just like your friend."

"Kill me. I don't care."

"Sacrificing yourself?"

"If its better than here, then I am."

"Okay then."

The shot was just like the one that happened to Alfred. It was quick and painless. Arthur saw a bright room in front of him. There was also someone standing in front of him. The blonde hair, glasses, bright blue eyes..

"Alfred."


End file.
